


Брокколи-деревья

by grassa



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, adventure on alien planet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassa/pseuds/grassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий после первых четырех эпизодов первого сезона SGU. Янг и Раш отстали от Судьбы и вдвоем застряли на чужой планете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брокколи-деревья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broccoli Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104832) by Cerebel. 



> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Stargate 2015](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4693618) на фандомную битву WTF Combat 2015.  
> Ссылка на оригинал: [Broccoli Trees](http://cerebel-fics.livejournal.com/87507.html)  
> Запрос разрешения на перевод отправлен автору.

~*~  
Янг не в силах уследить за ходом мыслей Раша. Ему не понять ни доброй половины символов, которые тот выцарапывает на каменной стене пещеры, ни схематичных изображений звезд и звездных траекторий.

Но распознать холодный триумфальный блеск в глазах Раша, когда тот, стиснув кулаки, отступает на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться на свое творение, он в состоянии.

— Пожалуй, у нас получится, — произносит, наконец, Раш, и Янг испускает судорожный вздох облегчения.

~*~

_— Не закрывайте Врата!_

_Крик полковника Янга, обращенный к одному из уходящих ученых, потонул в яростных порывах ветра и дождя. Сияние горизонта событий активных Звездных Врат уже почти не различимо, лишь далекий слабый отсвет мерцал сквозь темноту и беспроглядный мрак того, что здесь было вечером или рассветом или просто вечным ураганом._

_Он ненавидел эту планету._

_Странный сдавленный крик прямо позади него…_

_Раш._

~*~

Деревья трепещут над ними, и в этом трепете ему чудится странная смесь заботы, беспокойства и радостного волнения, и Янг невольно думает, что это похоже на чувства матери, впервые отпускающей свое дитя во взрослый мир.

Опасно, он знает это, проецировать человеческие эмоции на существа, настолько чужеродные, как эти.

— Они хотят, чтобы мы заснули, — говорит Раш, в его голосе слышен намек на вопрос.

Лист дерева, играя, легонько давит Янгу на ладонь.

— Ага, — отвечает Янг. Похоже, лист с ним согласен.

Раш усаживается, опираясь спиной о длинный плоский корень дерева. А Янг не торопится, он мешкает.

— Полковник? — спрашивает Раш.

Янг смотрит вверх, на небо. Звезд не видно за плотным тяжелым ковром облаков.

— Да, — говорит он. — Я готов.

~*~

_Янг резко остановился, забуксовав в вязкой жиже, и обернулся. Три шага — и он сграбастал Раша в охапку и отшвырнул его так далеко, как только смог. Как раз вовремя, потому что одна из тех громадных хищных чешуйчатых зверюг пропахала лапами землю, где они оба только что стояли, с корнем выворотив два брокколи-дерева и сломав третье._

_У Янга не было даже секунды оглянуться на Врата. Он выхватил пистолет — и существо попятилось от него назад, издавая тот самый низкий рев, который Янг скорее чувствовал, чем слышал._

_Рация Янга затрещала, что-то бормоча, но слов было не разобрать._

_Он стремительно рванулся вперед, увернувшись от когтистых лап твари, и рывком поставил Раша на ноги. Не тратя дыхания на окрики и объяснения, со всей силы он толкнул Раша вперед, придавая тому максимальное ускорение. И они побежали, побежали изо всех сил, ко Вратам._

_Позади, подстегивая их, снова раздался тот самый рев, и они постарались еще прибавить в скорости._

_Янг не мог отсюда разглядеть реку. Но все время, пока они находились здесь, лил дождь, а может быть, он лил задолго до того, как они ступили на эту планету, и поэтому оползни и ливневые наводнения занимали не последнее место в списке насущных проблем полковника Янга._  
  
~*~

Это не совсем сон. У него остаются чувства, остается тонкий ручеек сознания. Едва уловимое ощущение присутствия Раша рядом и такое же легкое и почти невесомое ощущение медленного прорастания космического корабля вокруг них обоих.

Почва под его спиной потихоньку твердеет, превращаясь в подобие подушки из чего-то, напоминающее целлюлозу, и постепенно корабль приобретает форму. Затем, наконец…

Ментальная связь открывается, и он тонет в потоке информации — информации о состоянии внешней и внутренней атмосферы, о системах поддержки жизнеобеспечения, о текущем рабочем статусе корабля и возможных траекториях полета.

И о чем он только думал, черт бы его побрал, когда решил, что все это сможет полететь?

— Стартует последовательность запуска.

Янг сосредотачивается на голосе Раша, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы открыть глаза. Прямо перед ним экраны. Панели управления сконструированы непонятно, по крайней мере – не интуитивно понятно для человека, но связь по-прежнему активна. Она похожа на то ментальное общение, которые они наладили с деревьями на первых порах, только в тысячу раз более тонкое и точное.

«Готовы», — думает он и мысленно проскальзывает в связь, пытаясь запустить обратный отчет.

— Все идет нормально — отвечает Раш. — Осталось тридцать секунд.

Янг удивляется, потому что он совершенно уверен, что не спрашивал об этом вслух.

~*~

_Янг успел подхватить споткнувшегося Раша, не давая тому рухнуть в размокшую грязь. Сразу за ними рычащее, покрытое чешуей существо с грохотом врезалось в одно из огромных брокколи-деревьев._

_Неуклюжее._

_Неуклюжее, но огромное._

_И голодное._

_Или злое._

_На поворотах они немного выиграли в скорости. Они могли быстрее и ловчее, чем эта тварь, оббегать мелкие препятствия, такие как деревья и небольшие холмы, и поэтому им удалось увеличить отрыв почти на двадцать с лишним метров. Янг крепко сжимал свой пистолет в ладони, держа его наготове._

_И тут Раш, бегущий впереди него, встал как вкопанный, чуть-чуть не добравшись до тропинки, спускающейся ко Вратам._

_— Река! — вскрикнул он, и Янг увидел. Река поднялась, по меньшей мере, на тридцать футов выше, чем было до того. Бурные стремительные потоки уже заливали подножье Врат. Пока Янг с ужасом смотрел на происходящее, последний из поджидавших их ученых утащил своего товарища сквозь горизонт событий._

_Эта заминка — все, что было нужно зверю, увязая лапами в грязи, он тут же бросился на них, от его рева содрогалась земля._

_— Стреляй! — закричал Раш, но Янг не спешил._

_Пять пуль, нужно беречь их._

_Шаг, другой, и Янг, тщательно прицелившись, нажал на курок._

_БУМ._

_Существо с глухим шумом тяжко упало перед ними, рухнув у самого края водораздела._

_… и гул от рева этой твари так и не прекратился._

_Оползень._  
  
~*~

Проходят часы с того момента как они покинули атмосферу, и Янг, наконец, осторожно выпутывает себя из ментального переплетения с живым космическим кораблем. Он откидывается в кресле назад, борясь с все возрастающей головной болью. Наверно голова болит из-за сильнейшего психического напряжения, которого требует этот полет.

— Полковник? — тут же, почти сразу, слышится голос Раша.

— Я знаю, один час до перехода на сверхсветовую, — отвечает Янг. — Просто мне нужен небольшой перерыв.

Несколько минут проходят в молчании, во время которого он наблюдает, как Раш выстраивает траекторию за траекторией, пытаясь вычислить идеальные координаты, в которых можно будет попытаться перехватить Судьбу.

— Пытаешься определить, где они должны выйти из гиперпространства? — наконец спрашивает Янг.

А Раш замирает.

— Как ты догадался? — интересуется Раш.

— Раш, я прекрасно вижу все, чем ты занимаешься, — говорит Янг и с запозданием понимает, что экран перед ним темен.

Еще одна пауза.

— Полковник, — произносит Раш, — мы что, соединены телепатически?

— Да уж, давай прекращать это.

— Согласен.

~*~

_Это произошло слишком быстро, чтобы успеть среагировать, правда. Вон он, тот, противоположный берег долины, стоит, захлебываясь от ветра и дождя, а в следующее мгновение он с грохотом рушится, стремительно обваливаясь в реку единой грудой из камней, земли и растений._

_У них не было ни единого шанса успеть добежать до Звездных Врат._

_Раш бросился по тропинке вниз, к водоразделу, и Янг едва успел перехватить его, иначе тот бы свалился и потонул в разбухшей реке._

_— Врата, наверно, еще открыты! — орал Раш, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Янга. — Нам нужно добраться до них!_

_— Будь они открыты, затопило бы Зал Врат, — Янг тянул его назад, пытаясь пробиться сквозь отчаяние и панику, охватившую Раша. — Раш, они не могут быть открыты!_

_— Корабль уходит! — Раш продолжал отчаянно сопротивляться. — Думаешь, я хочу остаться здесь? Нет! У нас еще есть шанс! — он наконец выкрутился из рук Янга, свалив того с ног ударом в челюсть._

_И если бы внимание Янга не занимал чертов ураган, он бы до такого не допустил._

_На этот раз Янг уткнул Раша лицом в одно из деревьев, крепко припечатав его к стволу.  
— Раш, — отрывисто произнес он, — корабль ушел. Никто не станет держать Врата открытыми в таких условиях. — Если, конечно, они все там не погибли в этой заварухе._

_А Янг очень надеялся, что это не так._

_Он еле-еле расслышал ответ Раша, настолько тот был тих:_  
— Я знаю.  
  
~*~

— Итак, — спрашивает Янг, — сколько у нас времени, прежде чем станет очевидно, что нам уже не выжить? 

Раш вздыхает и долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.  
— Регенерация кислорода прекратиться через сорок девять часов, — говорит он. — Если к этому времени Судьба не появится здесь, мы погибнем.

Не совсем то, о чем Янг спрашивал, но уточнять он не стал.

~*~

_Довольно скоро стало ясно, что этот полусумрак бури был, по сути, днем или вечером, а теперь темнело, быстро темнело, и они подыскали себе убежище под скоплением брокколи-деревьев. Верхушки деревьев переплелись и проросли друг в друга, образуя купол. Что-то вроде природной крыши._

_Солнце село, ливень сменился нудным мелким дождем, но грохот реки не прекращался. Она все так же бурлила, она была все так же полноводна._

_Раш молчал, он молчал довольно долго, да и что тут, по правде говоря, скажешь? Ситуация поменялась. Теперь не надо было существовать в вечном цейтноте, беспокоиться о починке Судьбы и о выживании в космосе. Теперь речь шла о выживании на чужой планете. Планете с гигантскими чешуйчатыми хищниками, планете, где для них не было пищи, и где у них остался в наличии один единственный пистолет с четырьмя жалкими пулями._

_— До такого нельзя было допускать, — сказал Раш, когда вечер уже превратился ночь._

_— Кроме шуток, Раш._

_— Мы не должны были идти последними, — упрямо продолжал Раш. — Если бы кто-то другой застрял здесь, то у меня, оставайся я на корабле, по крайней мере, был бы шанс вытащить его отсюда._

_— Я в курсе, — хотя Янг сомневался, что это было бы на верхних строчках списка неотложных задач доктора Раша. Не практично рисковать всем экипажем Икара ради призрачной возможности спасения двух отставших._

_Янг поерзал, пытаясь поудобнее пристроить больную ногу, которая время от времени давала знать о себе. Она почти зажила, зажила достаточно для того, чтобы он смог возглавить одну из трех разведывательных команд на эту планету, хотя он не думал, что она когда-нибудь будет служить ему так, как прежде._

_— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — взвился голос Раша. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы умрем здесь? А раз я погибну, то и вся экспедиция тоже. Кто еще, по-твоему, сможет вытащить их всех, Илай?_  
  
~*~

— Я хочу немного вздремнуть, Раш, — выдыхает Янг спустя добрых двенадцать часов наблюдения за пустым межзвездным пространством. Уже тридцать часов в этом корабле, и его мышцы давно сетуют на отсутствие мобильности.

Невысокая цена за возможность спастись. И если уж на то пошло, он предпочитает умереть здесь, чем навсегда застрять на той планете.

Сквозь их ментальную связь он чует согласие Раша, чует даже острее, чем осознает его утвердительный кивок в ответ. Не имеет значения, что и как они делают, но очевидно, что прорастающее телепатическое соединение между ними становится более чутким.

— Мозг очень гибкая штука, — говорит Раш. — Вполне логично, что со временем использовать связь становиться все проще.

— Раш, — немного раздраженно предупреждает его Янг. — Прекрати.

Затем молчание, на какое-то время.

— Спасибо, — произносит, наконец, Раш.

— За что?

— За твою убежденность, что я не оставляю попыток.

Принимая во внимание то, что выживание Янга напрямую зависело от того, придумает ли Раш верный способ выбраться с той планеты, Янг уверен, что с его стороны это не такая уж большая заслуга. 

— И еще, — добавляет Раш, — поверь мне, это единственный раз, когда ты слышишь подобное. Повторять я не собираюсь.

Янг усмехается.

~*~

_— Вряд ли на этой планете отыщутся подходящие для нас питательные вещества, — рассуждал Раш, пока они шагали по краю долины, огибая затопленные участки. — Мы эволюционировали не просто на другой планете, а в другой галактике. Местная флора и фауна настолько чужеродна для нашего организма, что мы просто не сможем усваивать ее._

_— Учитывая, что еды у нас с собой только на один день, — сказал Янг, — я думаю, нам стоит попытаться._

_Они собирали на пробу различные образцы здешней жизни, стараясь прятаться от стад гигантских чешуйчатых хищников. Искали мелких животных, земляные растения, корни, и еще что-то, что можно было, если поднапрячь воображение, назвать ягодами._

_Когда они вернулись в свое прежнее место ночевки среди огромных брокколи, оказалось, что деревья над ними усыпаны маленькими растущими плодами. И плоды эти категорически отказывались быть похожими на все остальное, произраставшее здесь._

_— И как нам понять, не ядовиты ли они для нас? — спросил Раш. — Съесть и выяснить это?_

_— Доверимся своим вкусовым рецепторам, — сказал Янг, — ведь есть же…— он вздрогнул и едва успел увернуться от свалившегося на него фрукта. Посмотрев наверх, Янг мог бы поклясться, что именно этот плод падал не прямо, а под углом, как будто…_

_Да нет, его же не могли бросить._

_— Что ж, — Раш поднял плод, — почему бы нам не начать с этого, — и он откусил._  
  
~*~

Сорок часов.

Янг ощущает боль их доморощенного звездолета, как будто тот поддерживает их потребность в кислороде уже из последних сил.

— Ты в курсе, что я буду гораздо менее впечатлен твоей гениальностью, если мы все-таки погибнем здесь? — говорит Янг.

— Это разобьет мне сердце, не сомневайся, — парирует Раш. Горький сарказм его голоса сейчас не слишком выразителен. Скорее рефлекс, чем истинная неприязнь.

Янгу любопытно, когда это поменялось.

Он закрывает глаза и дремлет, будто плывет по течению. Дрейфует сквозь воспоминания, которые принадлежат наполовину ему, наполовину не ему. Полусонно он размышляет об этом, а воспаленное воображение воспроизводит для него снежную бурю, в которой он никогда не бывал, и фотографии кого-то, с кем он никогда не был знаком.

~*~

_Почти все местная растительность вызывала у них рвоту, холодный пот и боли в животе._

_За исключением тех фруктов, что выросли на деревьях над ними._

_— На вкус как приправленный свежим апельсином стейк, — заметил Раш._

_Янг согласился._  
  
~*~

Вспышка огней FTL-двигателя Судьбы выдергивает Янга из полудремы, гонит прочь обрывки снов, цеплявшиеся за его рассудок.

«Прямо перед нами», — подумалось ему. Это значит, что Судьба заранее обнаружила их присутствие и сумела скорректировать курс, чтобы подобрать их.

Нет, это не Янгу подумалось, не так ли? Эти мысли принадлежали Рашу.

Янг включает свою рацию, бесполезную в те несколько недель, что они провели на планете. Она слегка потрескивает, но вскоре оживает.

— Неизвестный корабль, назовите себя.

Янг узнает голос.

— Это полковник Янг, — говорит Янг, — со мной доктор Раш. И… парни, как же мы рады слышать вас.

~*~

_Янг почти каждую ночь спал вполглаза, чутко прислушиваясь ко всякому шороху среди деревьев, пистолет всегда лежал возле него на земле._

_Спустя несколько дней, как-то вечером (орбитальный цикл планеты был довольно длинным, он составлял около 28 часов и не соответствовал естественному циклу сна), его неожиданно разбудил жалобный визг Раша, да такой, что Янг аж подскочил со сна._

_— Раш! — окликнул его Янг, в тревоге нашаривая фонарик. Включив его, он увидел, что лоза, отросток из одного из деревьев, крепко опутала запястье Раша._

_— Сними это с меня!_

_Раш отчаянно молотил по отростку, который глубоко врезался в плоть его запястья. Но когда второй луч фонарика упал на лозу, она вздрогнула, отпустила руку Раша и быстро втянулась обратно в трещину в коре брокколи-дерева._

_— Какого черта это было? — спросил Янг._

~*~

Янг просыпается в их самодельном лазарете, слегка оглушенный и еще не полностью пришедший в себя. А когда он пытается пошевелиться, он понимает, что его правая рука забинтована.

— Полковник?

Янг моргает, с трудом, и пытается сосредоточиться.

Это ТиДжей. ТиДжей, которая даже не пытается скрывать облегчение и радость от того что он очнулся.

Рядом с ней лейтенант Скотт, на лице которого читается такая же искренняя радость.

Янг поворачивает голову. Там, на соседней койке бессознательный Раш.  
— Раш? — спрашивает он, пытаясь приподняться, голос его хрипл, горло пересохло.

— Он в порядке, — говорит ТиДжей. Она помогает Янгу сесть, поддерживая его под спину. — Корабль, в котором вы были… Мы никогда не видели ничего подобного. Вы оба были без сознания. Нам пришлось вырезать вас оттуда.

Янг рад, что он этого не помнит. Наверно было больно.

— Сэр, — спрашивает Скотт, — что случилось с вами?

Янг качает головой.  
— Это длинная история, — вот и все, что он может сказать.

~*~  
_  
— Это непредвиденная перспектива, — объяснял Раш, — однако стоит предположить, что сами деревья являются разумными._

_Янг развел руками:  
— Разумные брокколи?_

_— Не стоит принимать во внимание те наименования, которые им присвоил Илай. Они скорее похожи на цветную капусту, учитывая однотипность цвета и формы…_

_— Раш, — Янг остановил этот поток рассуждений. — Говоришь, что контакт возможен?_

_— Я думаю, что это уже произошло, — ответил Раш. — Я ведь уже упоминал, что мы так и не обнаружили никакой съедобной пищи в исследованной нами части планеты._

_Тому могли существовать объяснения. Может быть, фрукты вообще встречаются здесь крайне редко (что конечно не объясняет, почему они появились на деревьях сразу после их прибытия), или что брокколи, подобно земному хищному растению Венерина мухоловка, пытались поймать Раша для того, чтобы использовать его как пищу…_

_— Так ты думаешь, с ними можно поговорить? — спросил Янг._

_— Увидим через несколько часов, — в голосе Раша появился легкий намек на прежнюю заносчивость._

_Янг может использовать это._  
  
~*~  
— Впусти меня!

Услышав голос Раша, Янг ускоряет шаг. За поворотом коридора он видит Раша, тот яростно ругается с сержантом Гриром.

— Лейтенант Скотт сказал, что корабль на карантине, — цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы Грир. — Это значит — ни вы, ни кто другой.

— Вольно, сержант, — говорит Янг, и Раш оборачивается к нему.

— Наконец-то кто-то здравомыслящий, — Раш смотрит на Грира, хотя обращается к Янгу. — Прикажи ему пустить меня на корабль.

Что ж, почему бы нет.  
— Пусти его, — приказывает Янг.

Вслед за Рашем он проходит в грузовой отсек, где, в одном из помещений, неуклюже закрепленный, стоит их растительный корабль. Его изогнутый, органический дизайн не слишком сочетается с металлическим интерьером окружающей обстановки.

Раш сразу кидается к кораблю, оценивает его повреждения, вычленяя органические соединения.

— Что ты делаешь, Раш? — Янг спрашивает требующим ответа тоном. 

— Ты сам уже почувствовал, каково это, — отвечает Раш, не прерывая работы. — Когда расчетные мощности корабля добавляются к твоим собственным, это создает экстра-интеллектуальные способности. Мы не можем игнорировать подобное усовершенствование наших возможностей.

~*~  
_К наступлению ночи Янг вынужден был признать, что Раш фактически прав. Про разумность деревьев._

_Раш выстукивал на коре простые последовательности чисел: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Математика — универсальный язык, и Янг со сдержанным интересом наблюдал за происходящим. В конце концов, лоза начала отвечать, повторяя за Рашем._

_Это могло быть совпадением, могло быть простым подражанием — сперва было не похоже, что деревья понимают простые числа, но вскоре последовало сложение и вычитание, а вот это уже слишком серьезно, чтобы продолжать отрицать очевидное._  
  
~*~

Проходит день, и Раш уже измучен и опустошен. У него не получается наладить активацию органического звездолета снова. Есть системы Судьбы, нуждающиеся в срочном ремонте, разные другие проблемы, что требуют неотложного внимания Раша, а он не может уйти с корабля, который спас ему жизнь.

— Раш, — зовет Янг, — Раш.

— Не шуми, — одергивает его Раш, отвлекаясь на мгновение от изучения систем растительного корабля. — Мне следовало уделять ему больше внимания.

ТиДжей подходит к Янгу.  
— Сэр, — окликает его она, пока один из их астрофизиков приближается к Рашу, предлагая свою помощь.  
— Может быть мы… — но тут еще один из ученых пытается заглянуть Рашу через плечо, и это, видимо, играет роль последней капли.

Раш начинает выталкивать всех прочь с криками:  
— ВОН!

Пауза, на мгновение…

— Вон! — не унимается Раш. — Вы оба, и ты, и ты, все вон.

Они смотрят на Янга, но Янг, только складывает руки на груди, не отводя взгляда от Раша. Они выходят, один за другим. Последней уходит ТиДжей, на секунду помедлив, прежде чем двери закрываются за ней.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тоже ушел? — спрашивает Янг.

— Нет. Ты, — отвечает Раш, — ты можешь остаться.

Янг удивлен, удивлен настолько, что проходит пара секунд, прежде чем он продолжает:  
— Я не могу разрешить тебе тратить на это время.

— Знаю, — бурчит Раш, снова ныряя в корабль.

— Ты должен вернуться к работе над Судьбой сегодня же, — говорит Янг. — К концу дня. — Он не угрожает тем, что последует, если Раш ослушается. Раш, несомненно, и сам знает, но Янг надеется…

— Ладно, — говорит Раш.

~*~

_Через день или два триумфальный экстаз от установления контакта с совершенно чуждой расой инопланетян исчез, сменившись разочарованием. Не было никакого способа передавать им более сложные понятия. Все попытки наталкивались на полное непонимание со стороны деревьев._

_И, словно бы для того, чтобы невозможность полноценного общения стала еще более удручающей, каждый раз, когда Янг близко подходил к деревьям-брокколи, ветви тянулись к его рукам. Листья старались прижаться к его ладони._

_Он снова отдернул руку, наверно в четвертый, если не в пятый, раз за последний час, а Раш неодобрительно нахмурился и сел на пятки.  
— Полковник, — позвал Раш._

_— Что?_

_— Позвольте им._

_— Что позволить?_

_— Позвольте им коснуться руки._

_Осторожно Янг протянул руку._

_Деревья зашелестели поверху. Лист лег на его ладонь, а затем внезапно надрезал ее, быстро и уверенно. Янг попытался отдернуть руку, но еще одна лоза тут же плотно обмоталась вокруг его запястья, удерживая его._

_А затем, пока Янг смотрел на это, стебель легко коснулся стекающей по ладони крови, и быстро проскользнул внутрь разреза._  
  
~*~

Вечером того же дня Раш отыскивает Янга в Зале Врат и тащит его обратно к растительному кораблю.  
— Теперь я понимаю, — говорит Раш. — Ему нужны мы оба. Он был сделан для нас двоих, не только для меня.

Янг с шумом выдыхает.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Что требуется от меня?

А Раш прав. День вдали от корабля и Янг уже забыл, насколько интенсивно было их общее соединение, как мог он дрейфовать в потоке информации.

Он чувствует торжество Раша, передающееся ему сквозь ментальную связь. Он усмехается на это.

~*~

_— Это потрясающе, — сказал Раш. — Совершенно чуждый менталитет._

_Он почесал порез на своей ладони, через который инопланетяне связались с ним вскоре после того, как сперва опробовали это на Янге._

_— Ты заметил, что у них нет собственной концепции движения? — поинтересовался Раш. — Движение для них нечто такое, что свойственно иным существам._

_Янг потер глаза. У него…_

~*~

— …головная боль.

ТиДжей выглядит встревоженной.  
— Сэр, — говорит она, — доктор Раш только что был здесь и спрашивал болеутоляющее из-за сильной головной боли.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что этому есть общая причина. 

Янг не может отрицать явное повышение производительности труда, конечно. Не может отрицать, что Раш работает вдвое быстрее и аккуратнее, чем обычно, далеко позади оставляя всю научную команду Судьбы. И довольно скоро Раш сумел выяснить, как поддерживать ментальную связь между ними в рабочем состоянии, даже когда они находятся в разных концах корабля.

И если это означает, что время от времени они перехватывает чужую мысль-другую, ну, это ведь не так уж важно, правда?

— Вы должны понимать, что эта технология, вероятно, не была предназначена для длительного использования, — говорит ТиДжей, проверяя его реакцию зрачков. — Или что эти инопланетяне не настолько хорошо понимают человеческую неврологию, чтобы создать нечто максимально соответствующее таким целям.

— Пока не будем волноваться, — отвечает ей Янг. — Если это не прекратиться, тогда подумаем, что дальше делать.

Он сможет терпеть головную боль.

~*~

_Теперь они вписались в этот ритм. Двадцати восьми-часовой ритм (со)общения с деревьями, урывая несколько часов сна то тут, то там. Раш больше не игнорировал Янга и не пытался ни в чем его обвинять._

~*~

Головная боль усиливается.

Вскоре к головной боли добавляется еще и головокружение. И помутнение в глазах. И дрожь. У Раша, судя по перепадам его настроения, то же самое.

Это Янг уже терпеть не может.

Как ни парадоксально, но, кажется, боль усиливается, если Янг надолго отключает телепатическую связь.

— Раш, — говорит он, вклиниваясь в короткую паузу между уравнениями, решением которых занят Раш.

— Головная боль, я знаю, — отвечает Раш. — Невральное повреждение.

Следовало догадаться, что Раш уже сделал собственные выводы.

— Мы не можем так продолжать.

— Мы должны, — голос Раша срывается. Слишком эмоционально. — Разве ты не понимаешь? — он поднимает глаза на Янга. — Если невральное повреждение уже произошло, остановить все… это значит, что я не буду тем, кем я был прежде. Это значит, что я буду чем то меньшим. Я не смогу так.

— Альтернатива — самоубийство.

— Ты не можешь знать! — настаивает Раш, потрясая пальцем в возражении. — Ты не знаешь наверняка, и до тех пор мое решение не поменяется.

~*~  
__  
_— Раш, — сказал однажды Янг, — эти деревья что-нибудь знают о космических полетах? ___  
  
~*~

Вскоре спор Янга с Рашем о причинах происходящего из разговора на повышенных тонах переходит в крик, и Янг деактивирует свою часть телепатической связи. Он приказывает Гриру и Скотту выдворить Раша из отсека с органическим кораблем.

Он идет в душ, чтобы мокрый туман помог ему смыть стресс, помог позабыть о все возрастающей головной боли, пульсирующей позади глазных яблок.

— Это не укладывается в факты, — слышится голос Раша.

Янг вздергивает голову.

— Раш, какого черта ты делаешь здесь?

— Не укладывается, — повторяет Раш. — Они настолько хорошо разобрались в нашей биологии, что в первый же день смогли вырастить для нас пищу. Не может быть, чтобы они создали корабль, который перегружает и разрушает человеческий мозг.

Янг прислоняется спиной к стенке душа, полуотворачиваясь от Раша.  
— Убирайся отсюда, — раздраженно говорит он.

— Те деревья были взаимосвязаны, — говорит Раш, подходя на шаг ближе. — Все их существование построено на телепатической связи. И корабль они сконструировали для обоих нас. Что, если они предполагали, что мы тоже связаны?

— Мы не связаны.

— Что, если нормальное функционирование зависит именно от этого? Может, наши медицинские проблемы обусловлены не тем, что мы связаны с кораблем, а тем, что мы недостаточно взаимосвязаны друг с другом?

— И как ты предлагаешь нам это исправить?

Но еще до того, как он договаривает, он уже понимает.

— Подключить связь, — говорит Раш, стягивая рубашку.

— Я не собираюсь делать этого, — предупреждает Янг.

— Собираешься, — отвечает Раш и открывает дверцу душевой кабины.

Янг останавливает его, физически останавливает, упершись рукой ему в грудь. Но сказать нечего, не так ли? Ничего не приходит в голову. Как будто Янга поражает безмолвием при одной мысли об этом.

Раш тянется к нему и целует, бесцеремонно и настойчиво. «Целеустремленный, — думает Янг, — всегда целеустремленный».

Он отталкивает Раша назад, на фут или около того.  
— Мы не можем сделать это, — он произносит это на удивление скучно и невыразительно.

— Почему нет?

— У меня есть жена.

— Отставная жена, — поправляет его Раш, и Янгу действительно хочется узнать, откуда Рашу известно об этом. — Избавь меня от гетеронормативных дискуссий. Вместе нам будет лучше, чем поодиночке.

Янг чуть не смеется.  
— Ты никогда не сказал бы раньше ничего подобного.

— Какая разница.

Следующий поцелуй легкий, едва ощутимый, как мимолетное прикосновение. Нежный настолько, что у Янга перехватывает дыхание. Затем еще один, и этот глубже, жестче, он опутывает его жаркой волной желания, которое Янг уже не способен просто отбросить прочь.

Янг рывком припечатывает Раша спиной к стенке душа, всей кожей прижимаясь к нему, и руки Раша крепко обхватывают его за шею.

— Подключаем связь, — бормочет Раш куда-то в шею Янга, и Янг замирает на секунду, задумываясь об этом.

Он чувствует обычный ментальный натиск информации, поступающей от корабля, да, но Янг тут же нетерпеливо отключает его. Быстро просмотрев все данные, он находит поток мыслей Раша, направленный в его собственный разум. Янг вцепляется в этот поток с такой свирепой жадностью, что это удивляет его самого.

Раш стонет, слегка откидывая голову назад. А ладони Янга скользят по его узким бедрам, по легкому изгибу его поясницы. Головная боль забыта, забыта в дрожи тела Раша, в шокирующей интимности их ментального соединения.

— Ну, и чего ты ждешь? — грубо спрашивает Раш.

Абсолютно никаких сомнений, которые Янг мог бы в нем почуять. Раш совершенно уверен, что это правильный путь. 

Эта уверенность настолько близка, что Янгу остается только потянуться и взять ее.

Он так и делает.

~*~

_— Даже если бы они могли летать в космосе, — возразил Раш, — шансы найти и перехватить Судьбу мизерные. И они не летают! У них даже нет слова «движение»!_

_— Тогда мы научим их, — сказал Янг. — Заставим их изобрести космические полеты. А потом попробуем отыскать Судьбу._

_— Ты никогда не сдаешься, не так ли?_

_— А ты все время споришь, Раш._

_Раш поежился и прикрыл глаза рукой. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он заговорил._

_— Ладно, — произнес он. — Ты выиграл._

~*~

— Эй, — говорит Янг, пока Раш пакует свой рюкзак. — Возвращайся.

— К тебе? — спрашивает Раш, неуверенно.

Янг бросает на него быстрый взгляд

— Я вернусь, — обещает Раш.

А Янг смотрит, как силуэт Раша исчезает в голубом мерцании горизонта событий Звездных Врат.


End file.
